The Lucky One
by FOREVERYOUNG1317
Summary: "New to town with a made up name in the angel city, chasing fortune and fame and the camera flashes, make it look like a dream," In a world full of backstabbing, glitz and glamour is a young woman hoping to just make it through alive but we're talking about Izzy Swan and where ever she goes, trouble follows behind.


**Hi Everyone, **

**Just a short A.N. Thanks for reading this and I know I'll get a few people asking but this story got the name from the Taylor Swift song, Lucky one which is about fame and I thought it fit perfectly :). Once again, thank you for reading!**

**Taylor Swift- The Lucky One**

**New to town with a made up name in the angel city, chasing fortune and fame and the camera flashes, make it look like a dream. You had it figured out since you were in school. Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool. So overnight you look like a sixties' queen.****  
****Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky. **

**And they tell you now, you're the lucky one. Yeah they tell you now you're the lucky one but can you tell me now you're the lucky one?**

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

"Remember, Bella, confidence." Alice commanded as the Limo curved through the streets of busy Hollywood.

I rested my head against the dark, cold window and watched the city whip past. "Sometimes I just get a bit jittery, you know?" I whispered, nervously patting down the ice blue material covering my thighs.

"Sure," she snapped. "Get your head off the window; you're messing up your hair,"

"Feeling the empathy, Al,"

"No you're feeling my fashionista coming out. Head of the window," she demanded.

I lifted my head off the window and leant it back on the seat.

"I hear that Emmet's going to be there tonight!" Alice gushed, fanning herself with her hands, dramatically.

"Woo," I fist pumped sarcastically. Emmet McCarty was a new up-and-coming actor who had shown interest in my over the last month. He was handsome enough but too buff for my taste and he seemed a bit thick.

"Oh, shut your mouth, Bella! He is a fine male specimen," Alice corrected, sipping her champagne. Alice was wearing a beautiful layered black and grey tule with a beaded bodice and a black wrap around her breasts. She had really funky stilettos adorned with beautiful zippers as well as a sparkly silver purse and black nail caviar.

Alice was a small girl, she always had been, since the day I met her when we were fourteen. Alice was my personal stylist and had been by my side since I started to work in the music business, her cute button nose and spiky black pixie cut giving her the total look of innocence.

Never judge a book by its cover. She's bloody crazy. Alice was a constant ball of hyper active energy, running around like crazy so everything was perfect, especially my outfits.

The limo pulled up and I suddenly became quite shaky. The roar of an excited crowd assaulted the limo and I reminded myself to breathe. The door opened and deafening squeals filled the cabin.

My stiletto strapped foot found the red carpet as a young man with groomed brown hair helped me from the car. My shoes were silver and covered in mirrors and beads. As soon as my foot was out the car, it was all smiles as I waved to the fans on either side of the red carpet.

The red carpet was filled with women wearing beautiful dresses and men in neat tuxedos. I pulled my body from the limo and let Alice through. My dress fell gracefully to the ground, covered in beautiful turquoise pieces of fabric that looked a bit like ruffled feathers on a bird.

The crowd chanted my name as I walked forward and put one hand on my hip, letting one fall and spreading my legs apart a bit.

Bright flashes blinded my eyes as I smiled at the cameras and posed. Once the flashes had slowed down, a group of squealing girls smashing at the barrier caught my eye.

As soon as I had turned towards them they were screaming. "Bella! Oh my god!" the red head screamed. A poster of me holding a microphone at a concert last year was shoved in my face.

"Please sign it!" the blonde gasped, hyperventilating slightly. "To Abby," she squeaked and I scribbled a message on the poster.

I took photos with the girls and kept moving along, laughing with Alice at some of the people's faces and posters.

Out the corner of my eye I saw a muscular man with curly black hair making a bee line towards me. I squeaked and pulled Alice away from a beautiful young woman brunette woman who I vaguely recognised as Rosalie Cullen's stylist.

"Cover me!" I snapped and ran off to sign more autographs. "No, she's busy signing things; you know those fans of hers!" Alice laughed tightly.

"When do you think I'll be able to talk to her?" Emmet asked, impatiently. "I don't know. She said she really needed to pee," Alice squeaked.

She is so embarrassing! I shot her a look and she shrugged at me and tried to smile but it turned into more of a grimace.

"When we were fifteen, she accidentally pissed her pants after I scared her with a mask," Alice whispered but for me it was really, really loud.

She wasn't meant to tell anybody! It was a fucking scary mask, okay? To top it off, we'd just watched three horror movies.

"Oh, okay, See you around, Alice," he said genuinely scared and after I was sure he was gone I made my way over to Alice and slapped her on the shoulder.

"What the fuck was that? Nobody was meant to know!" I growled, smiling falsely at some paparazzi who were eyeing me suspiciously.

"It was that or be harassed. Which one did you want because I think I can see Emmet over there...?" Alice trailed off, walking towards a group of well dressed actors.

I grabbed her arm abruptly and pulled back. "Uh, no," I bit.

While I was posing for photos, there was a soft tap on my shoulder and I glanced at a young girl with long, wavy caramel hair. She had a button nose and little, plump lips. Her eyes were brown and framed with long lashes.

Her dress was by far the prettiest I'd ever seen. It was a pretty light pink, short at the front and long at the back with two jewelled stripes on the bodice. She had paired it with some matching pink and camel, jewel encrusted shoes.

I automatically realised who she was because of the hair and eyes. This was Carlie Cullen, fifteen year old daughter of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Carlie was in a new movie called 'Hannie Bell' about an exuberant young girl whose famous parents' divorce, throwing her into a lot of trouble getting them back together.

Her mother, Esme, was known as being the queen of music, taking the world by storm much like the Beatles had. She had long caramel hair and beautiful brown eyes, all while having skin like porcelain and was the envy of all women even at the age of fifty five. I could only dream of being as amazing as her.

Carlisle Cullen was a superstar actor with the looks of a twenty year old man even at the age of fifty and damn, was he fine! He was blonde, had a straight set jaw and was covered in flawless skin. He was a house hold name and it was only natural that the king of acting married the queen of music in a lavish wedding with over a thousand guests.

Together, the Cullen parents were a talent machine that popped out gifted children. Rosalie Cullen, the eldest child was like a goddess. I briefly met her once at a charity event but it was a short, minute long conversation. I do remember feeling completely stunned by the regal air she had and her genuinely friendly demeanour.

Looking at her made you feel disgusting. Everything about her was amazing and it was obvious from a young age she was going to be a model. Early this year she released a single that I have to admit, is on replay on my ipod.

The total star of the three siblings was Edward Cullen. Every teenage girl had a picture of him on their wall. Turn on the TV and you're automatically swept away by images of the beautiful twenty two year old. Edward could sing, he could play guitar and piano and he could act like nobody's business. Not to mention, he was the most stunning guy on the planet.

You know that saying, born with a silver spoon in his mouth or something like that? That was written about Edward Cullen. Apparently he walked straight into a record company and they gave him a deal before he could say 'hi'.

Of course, Edward or one of his movies was nominated in just about every category that he was able to be and I was eager to catch a glimpse of the star himself. Guiltily, I had a bit of a crush on him.

Carlie smiled at me and I felt quite overwhelmed by her beauty. "Carlie Cullen, I just wanted to say I admire your work very much," she smiled, shaking my hand in her dainty one. I felt completely embarrassed by her comment. Of course I had many people who liked my music but Carlie was so famous I felt awkward accepting her praise.

"Oh, thank you," I blushed, straightening up slightly. She dropped my hand and grinned. "I loved Hannie Bell. Possibly my favourite chick flick ever," I giggled. She seemed ecstatic about my comment and beamed at me, almost blinding me with her bright, tooth paste ad teeth.

"Oh, thank you. I always feel like I won't live up to my family's reputation," she sighed, her voice dropping volume. I felt bad for this girl. I grew up in a small town with my single father. I didn't have siblings and people hadn't expected big things from me.

"Hey, I think you did fabulous," I comforted and I felt like wrapping my arms around her. She smiled weakly at me but it faltered as she looked behind me. "Jacob," she smiled, tightly.

What you have to understand is that celebrities are people too and we get crushes like anybody else would. Jacob Black was obviously very taken by Carlie by the way he blushed at us and awkwardly shuffled his feet.

Jacob was a sixteen year old boy who had been in a few action movies. He was good looking but a bit young for me. He was tanned and had short, cropped brown hair that stood up messily. Jacob's eyes were a deep brown that could only be described as beautiful and he was muscular but not huge.

"Hey, Carlie," he squeaked out. I felt sorry for the poor guy. I guess that Carlie does it to everyone. "How are you?" he asked. She gave him a look of annoyance before replying in a snipped tone. "Fine, thank you,"

"Hey Jacob," I spoke up, eager to get Carlie out of this situation. "Carlie and I were about to go to the restroom if you don't mind," I smiled as a look of disappointed look washed across his face. "No problem," he sighed dejectedly, making me feel terrible.

Carlie and I speed walked along the red carpet, giggling and making me forget all about Emmet. "Bella!" A deep voice called over the screaming over the roars of the crowd. I halted and turned to see a flustered Emmet running after us. I looked at Carlie with a horrified expression.

"Rose," Carlie called and the goddess herself began walking towards us. Remember how I told you of Rosalie Cullen's beauty? Yeah, she's a knock out. Her blond hair was curled perfectly and her body was covered in a stunning red dress that was short at the front and long at the back. The front was covered in jewels that lit up her bright blue eyes and accentuated her skinny stomach.

Emmet's mouth just about dropped to the floor as he watched her with glazed over eyes. She looked at him with an unamused expression, her eyebrow rising slightly. "Bella, it's been a long time," she smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

I felt like I was hugging the queen; although, I doubt the queen's boobs suffocate you like Rosalie's do. She air kissed each of my cheeks, probably trying to not smear then with red lipstick and stepped back. "And you are?" she asked, unimpressed by Emmet's drooling.

"McCarty!" he squeaked. I tried to hide my laughter behind my hand and I could see Carlie was too. He regained his composure and blushed. "Emmet McCarty," he smiled tightly.

"You're an actor, not James Bond, Mr McCarty," Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. My eyes almost bugged out of my head as I tried to with hold my giggles.

"How did you know I was an actor?" He gasped with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "You're at the Oscar's, idiot," she said, squinting one of her eyes slightly in disbelief. His eyes widen as he realised how stupid he was being.

"I'm sorry, Miss Cullen. It's just you're so beautiful I'm a bit out of it," he apologised charmingly. Good comeback, McCarty.

Rosalie had the decency to look embarrassed but still kept up the drill sergeant impersonation. "Carlie and I were just going to the toilet, we'll see you soon," I said and waved as I walked away, an amused Carlie trailing behind.

We giggled the whole way inside, mimicking Rosalie and Emmet as we ascended the stairs towards the actual presentation. Alice came running over like a mad woman and I honestly wondered how she was staying up in those heels.

"I thought I'd lost you!" she sighed, completely ignoring the superstar next to me. "Everyone's getting seated, so you better hurry up!" Alice said, scanning the room until her eyes landed on Carlie.

"Well if it isn't the dress snatcher! How's the dress? Hope you stain it with wine and can't fix it!" Alice snapped, making me quite horrified. "Alice!" I gasped.

"It's great, only the best for the best," Carlie fake smiled. "You know, I brought it with some money from my brother's gift to me for my birthday. I believe it was very well spent," she snapped, giving Alice a twirl.

Well, Carlie can be quite bitchy. Something you don't see every day. "Don't make me cut you," Alice bit and shot daggers at Carlie. "Wasn't counting on it," Carlie shot back.

"What is going on?" I asked in horror. Alice gave Carlie a bitchy look and turned to me. "Princess Cupcake here, ripped that dress out of my hands the other week at the 'Guess' launch," Alice huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

I looked at her, bewildered by her childish behaviour. "Are you serious, Alice? 'Don't make me cut you'? She's fifteen! It's just a dress!" I snapped. "Apologize!"

Alice looked at Carlie once, angrily. "Sorry," she growled, spinning around and marching off like an immature child. I glanced at Carlie. "I am so sorry! She's never acted like that ever before! I can't believe it!" I gasped and Carlie shook her head.

"No sweat! I'm just really hungry now!" She said, rubbing her stomach lovingly. "See you around, Bella!" she smiled before walking off.

I followed Alice to our table. There were twelve seats around the table that was adorned by a perfect white table cloth, immaculate cutlery and a beautiful flower arrangement.

Beautiful people sat around the table, chatting idly and genuinely enjoying themselves. Tanya Denali was definitely a stand out. Well, her overly large breasts were. Tanya was a pretty blonde actress who starred in the movie 'Let's roll' that I wrote a song for.

The other stand out was Angela Weber. She was one of those spunky girls you automatically admired. Her hair was blunt and cut modern, short and cropped. It was a dark black that accentuated her purple eye shadow and elegant long purple dress. Although there were two lead roles in the movie, Angela was the one who really stole the show.

The rest of the table was littered with people that were associated with the movie who I hadn't really talked to before. "Hey, Angela," I smiled, sitting next to her. "The long dress is a change," I laughed. Her usual style was ripped jeans, letter man jacket, vans and a snapback or a crazy Halloween costume.

Angela had no boundaries.

She rolled her eyes and let out a huff. "Apparently dressing as a zombie at the Oscar's in unacceptable."

I smirked at her response but chose to ask her about how the promotional tour was going. "Fuck, I hate screaming girls," she snapped, swirling around her champagne with slight twists of her wrist.

"Take a picture, sign my cat, and sign my boobs!" she mimicked in a high pitch voice. "I was so close to hitting this one girl who told me she was getting my name tattooed on her ass. Idiots!" she squawked.

Angela did acting because she loved it. She didn't do it for the fans or the awards night. She did acting because she was passionate about it. Her boyfriend Ben was a genuinely nice guy who worked on 'Let's Roll' as the man that Angela and Tanya's characters they get revenge on.

He sat on the other side of her, talking to the director. Ben had messy brown hair and those nerdy glasses with pale skin. Like many actors, he was exceptionally good looking.

The awards night went off without a hitch and 'Let's roll' won numerous awards including best make up, best costume design, best film editing, best director and I clapped louder than I ever had before as Angela collected her award for 'Best leading actress'.

She cried in her speech and thanked her mum for watching over her from heaven and her dad for helping her pursue her dreams as well as Ben for being supportive and everything she ever wanted. Quite frankly, it broke my heart.

I suddenly felt anxious as 'best original song' was announced.

I squirmed in my seat as Michael Newton and Lauren Mallory read out the names. I was up against many famous and prestigious music writers who had won their fair share of Oscars already.

My palms sweated and my heart beat fast as Michael leant towards the microphone. "The winner of best original song is..."

I took deep breaths as Lauren smiled like her face was sick. "'Broken' written by Isabella Swan!" she announced and I almost passed out. I shook and stumbled the whole way to the stage as the audience cheered and clapped like I was the queen. I walked up to the microphone and shook hands with Michael before hugging Lauren and taking the award.

I looked at the award before looking once at the audience. "I didn't even write a speech because I didn't think I'd actually win," I laughed and the audience laughed with me. "So I'd like to thank my best friend in the entire world, Alice Brandon, for feeding me while I wrote 'broken'," the audience laughed at that.

"I'd also like to thank my mum for calling me daily and telling me to go outside, not that it ever happened and dad for getting me a dog. I really appreciate it dad! I'd also like to thank Angela Webber for being her generally amazing self and providing humour wherever she goes," I smiled and winked in the direction of our table, making many people laugh.

I held up my award. "This is going on my dining table! Thanks everyone!" I smiled as people laughed and clapped as I found myself back to my table where I was met by a screaming Alice and laughing Angela.

"Oh, my god! You won an Oscar! Wow!" she squealed, jumping on me and almost hyperventilating.

After the awards themselves, Angela, Alice, Ben and I piled into a limo and left for the after party. It was turning out to be an amazing night.


End file.
